Blind
by Zwalaaz
Summary: Sakura lost her family home and sight when she was young but that doesn't stop her from trying to become a top ninja like her foster mom Tsunade
1. Chapter 1

Lunar-Locket- ok people this first chapter is gonna be sad and like a poem, but the second chapter will be better so i don't own Naruto only Blind 

-----------------------------------------------------------chapter 1 : my name is Sakura-------------------------------------------

My name is Sakura I am but 3 my eyes are swolen I cannot see.

I think to myself can not someone feel love for me?

My name is Sakura I am but 5 and today my parents where sent to die

I run fast and I run long for if I stayed I would be gone

My name is Sakura I am but 9 I can not see I have gone blind

My home is the forest with the wolves that I love

My name is Sakura I am but 10

I've learned how to see but not like the rest

I see chakra not faces and color not eyes

I can tell whose who by the fell of there special chakra

My name is Sakura I am but 11 I can smash boulders to dust and create ninjutsus's just by thinking

M y name is Sakura I am but 12

and today my family was hunted and killed

I run to the only human I trust

I tell her,Tsunade who lives in a hut, what has happend

She holds me while I cry

and though I cannot see I know her eyes are filled with sorrow

She asks me to live with her

She says she will teach me many things

and promises to never leave me

I accepted and she said from now on call her mom

Because she thinks of me as her daughter so no harm could be done

My name is Sakura I am but 12

I have a new mom and a new life as well

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- I know it was sad but it'll get bter I promise

Itachi - please R&R

LL- ITACHI!!!! (squeals and faints)


	2. Chapter 2

LL - this ones gonna be a little sad as well but not as sad as the first chapter 

Sakura - Lunar-Locket doesn't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura come here please" mom called to me

I followed her chakra pattern and found her in the garden

"uh-oh, she has a nerveous chakra pattern coming off of her this can't be good" I thought

"Mom what's wrong" I ask

"Honey I know you love it here in the woods but a messanger came today giving me a letter saying that the fourth Hokage died, and that I have no choice since I am the only sanine left to take the place of Hokage... we have to move to Konaha" mom said sadly.

"B-b-but there w-w-will b-be people there mom, I-I h-haven't been a-around any h-human other t-than you for s-since I w-was 5, and before t-that I-I didn't have a-a fun time with t-the other humans that threw r-rocks at me" I said chocking back sobs.

"I am really sorry Sakura, but they gave me no choice. We leave in 3 days, so bring whatever you want" my mom said sadly walking away.

I headed into my room and brought out the sewing machine mom bought me along with the silver and black cloth, those are the only colors I wear and even though I can't see I know what I'm.

3 hours later I pick up the long black hooded cape with a silver wolf on the back that I made. I show it to mom and she says it looks perfect in every detail.

I slip it on and pull up the hood that looks like a beak coming down over my nose and the only thing that you can see of me is my face below the nose and my feet.

The day has come where we have to leave and all of my animal friends come to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you all" I say hugging all of them.

And with that for the first time in 7 years I leave the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura - please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Lunar-Locket - I own Naruto 

Neji - LOCKET tell the truth

Lunar-Locket - fine I don't own Naruto and Neji has a huge pole up his ass

Neji - good now... HEY I DO NOT HAVE A STICK UP MY ASS

Lunar-Locket - sureee ya don't

Neji - at least I'm not a bitch

Lunar-Locket - While a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on tree's, tree's are a part of nature, nature is beautiful, so thank you (lmao)

Neji -I hate you

-------------------------------------------Chapter 3------------------------------------------

After two days of traveling we finally made it to the gates of Konaha. The guards saw who it was and let us through right away with no questions asked. I had already put on my cloak when I felt the presence of the guard. There where so many people in the streets causing me to move as close to mom as humanly possible. I knew everyone was looking at me I could feel there piercing eyes staring at me, and that definatley didn't make my nerveousness go away.

"Mom, please may I walk on the roofs where there aren't as many people I don't like it down here" I pleaded.

"It's fine you can go anywhere just remember to find me later" mom said.

"Hai" and with that I was on the top of a roof to what smelled like a food stand.

I am hungry, but I couldn't actually go down there and TALK to the owner so I just had to suck it up and go to a nearby forest that I had sensed on the way here.

"ahhhhh the forest, no people just plants and animals" I thought. I jumped into the treetops and started to look around (it's an expression she can't see but she can SENSE things so it's equivelent to us being able to see just with less detail).

After about 20 minutes I saw a green chakra pattern that looked like it belonged to a dog. I ran over to the dog. "shhh it's ok" I said in dog language that I learned from living with animals so long.

"l-leg h-hurts" the dog said.

"Don't worry I'll help you" I said placing a glowing green hand on his broken leg.

"I will heal it but it will hurt a little" I said

"Just please hurry" the dog said.

After 5 minutes I had completly healed his leg.

"Thank you, my name is Akamaru I had been atacked by an eagle andes broke my leg" the dog said "My name is Sakura and I'm glad your alright" I said pulling down my hood revealing my pink hair and greenish grey pale eyes"

"Sakura... WAIT did you use to live in thunder forest" Akamaru asked.

"Yes" I replied

"I was wondering how you could talk to me. All the animals here know who you are here in the fire forest because of your kindness towards animals" said Akamaru happily

"Yes I love all animals, but I have to ask do you belong to a human" I asked

"Yes, but he can talk to me as well. He is really nice you should meet him" Akamaru said tail wagging furiously.

"No thank you. I don't like to be around other humans, but if you want I'll come back here and play with you tomorrow afternoon" I said happily

"I would love that. Could I bring some friends as well they would love to meet you" Akamaru said.

"Of course the more the merrier" I said.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow" Akamaru said walking off muttering something about his buddies not going to believe him.

"hehehe so cute" I thought deciding to go and find mom.

With that I pulled up my hood making sure only from the nose down on my face was visible and headed off towards mom's chakra.

"God dammit, if I want to get to her I would have to go past people, and I'm hunry to, this is just not my day" I groaned out loud on top of a roof.

"Who are you and what is your business in Konaha" said someone from behind me.

I turned around and saw a pale purple chakra outline. I naturally started to freak out. It was either stay here and talk to whoever this person was or try to avoid as many people as possible on the streets without having to talk to them, so obviously I ran.

As I was running I could still feel the guy right behind me. I was scared. I knew that my only chance to stay away from this person was to find mom, and lucky for me she was only about 20 feet away talking to someone.

"MOM" I yelle latching onto her.

"Sakura sweetie, what's wrong" mom asked

"That person over there attacked me for no reason I said pointing at the pale purple outline of my pursuer

"WHAT!" mom yelled. oh yes she was mad

"I am sorry Hokage-sama I didn't know. I thought she was an enemy since she is wearing a cloak that is covering her features" he said

"leave now Hyuuga" mom said

"Yes Hokage-sama" and with that he was gone

"Oh my, she was the one you where talking about. She is so adorable, but I see what you mean when you said she was shy" said the woman next to mom

"Mom who is that" I asked shyly from behind mom

"Sakura meet Shizune. She is my friend that I told you about" said mom

"Oh yeah I remember now. It's nice to meet you Shizune-san" I said to the greyish chakra outline that was Shizune.

"It's nice to meet you too Sakura. Now I am sorry to talk and run, but I have to get your office ready" said Shizune bowing and walking off (how rude)

"So Sakura are you hungry it's dinner time already and I'm guessing you didn't have the guts to get some food by yourself" said mom sarcastically.

"YES I'm starving" I said overdramatically

"Well than let's go get you some food at Ichiraku's ramen stand" mom said pulling me to the ramen stand

I could feel that there was another person at the stand and the strange thing was that his chakra signature was red "that's interesting, only fox's have red chakra,and the chakra is incredibly powerful like the... no he couldn't be" I thought.

We sat down at the far side of the stand. He was sad about something and it was badly depressed.

"Momorder something for me please I'll be right back" I said getting up and waking over to the person and sitting down.

"Why do you have the chakra signature of a fox" I asked

"You don't know?" he asked "I have the nine-tailed fox spirit inside of me"

"Than why are you so sad?" I asked again confused

"You don't know what it's like to have a demon inside of you, to have everyone hate you and shun you because you have no choice in what happend before you where born, I'm a freak and everyone hates me" he said angrily.

"Not everyone hates you I don't hate you because I don't judge people in what they have no choice in, and I do know how you feel" I said walking away and faintly saying so that he could barely hear me "because I have the ten-tailed wolf inside of me.

The boy just sat there not knowing what to say.

After dinner mom and I went to sleep although not in the same spot. I slept in the forest where I was comfortable, and she had to sleep in the Hokage-Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji - Bitch

Lunar-Locket - ass face

Neji - lesbien

Lunar-Locket -gay fag

Neji - baka

Lunar-Locket - teme

Neji - shi mata face

Lunar-Locket - man whore

Neji - ...

Lunar-Locket - OMG IT'S TRUE

Neji - NO IT ISN'T I JUST COULDN'T COME UP WITH A GOOD COMEBACK

Lunar-Locket - sureeee

Neji - I'LL PROVE IT

Lunar-Locket - how cut your hair

Neji - (grabs Locket and kisses her)

Neji - there what do you say about that

Lunar-Locket - thank you

Neji - huh

Lunar-Locket - TSUNADE I TOLD YOU I COULD GET HIM TO KISS ME BY MAKING HIM MAD YOU OWE ME $500.

Tsunade - dammit (hands over $500)

Neji - everyone hates me (goes into a corner and cries like an emo)

Lunar-Locket - ahhhh I'm sorry (hugs Neji)

Neji - it's alright

Lunar-Locket - Tsunade say it

Tsunade - Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Lunar-Locket - ok this chapter is gonna be REALLY long and my finger are gonna be dead at the end of it

Neji - LL doesn't own Naruto only blind

------------------------------------------------------------------chapter 4----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day around noon from Akamaru yelling "SAKURA SAKURA SAKURAAAAA"

"You don't have to be so loud" I said dropping down from the tree that I was in.

"hehehe sorry" Akamaru said

"It's alright" I said "Hey are those your friends?" I asked looking at three new chakra signatures

"Yeah, thats Cosmos" he said pointing at th light blue chakra "Thats Shimmer" the light green chakra "and thats Nashii" Kiba finished pointing at the grey chakra signature.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" I said pulling down my hood to reveal my dull greyish green eyes and pink hair.

"gasp your blind" said Nashii

"WHAT NO WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME I CAN'T BE BLIND NOOOOOOOOOO" I said dramatically.

"hahaha very funny what I meant was how can you tell who is who" Nashii asked.

"I can see chakra signatures, and since everyone has a different signature I know who is who" I replied.

"WOW THAT IS SO COOL" said Shimmer

"Yes I know, now I have to ask who wants to play hide n' seek" I asked

"WE DO" they all said

"Ok then I just have one thing to say...NO IT" I said

"NOT IT" Shimmer, Cosmos, and Nashii said

"crud" Akamaru said and started to look for us.

After 4 hours of hide n' seek with me not being found once I felt an unfamiliar chakra signature heading our way.

"AKAMARU" I yelled

"Yes" he said from behind me

"Do you know who that chakra signature belongs to?" I asked

Akamaru started to sniff the air then his tail started wagging like it was on fire "KIBA" he yelled bounding off after the unknown chakra.

"Hey Shimmer who's Kiba?" I asked

"He's Akamaru's owner" Shimer replied

"I have to go now, but tell Akamaru that I'll play with you guys again tomorrow after school" I said before speeding of in the opposite direction that Akamaru ad gone.

"Kiba I'd like you to meet... where'd Sakura go" asked Akamaru

"She had to go somewhere, but she said that she'd play with us again tomorrow after she goes to school" said Nashii

"awwww I wanted her to meet Kiba. Oh well see you guys tomorrow" Akamaru said walking off.

"...did I miss something" Kiba asked following Akamaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------SAKURA POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close" I thought

It was around nine at night when I stumbled upon a park near the forest. After I made sure that no one was around I sat down on one of the swings.

"This is nice" I thought.

Just then I felt ten pairs of chakra's coming. I was about to run off when I heard one of the people call out "Someone help me." "awww is someone to weak to save themself" asked a boy in front.

That got my blood boiling, so I put up my hood and headed in the direction of the people.

I had figured that the person in front was the person that neede hel since her chakra pattern was frantic.

"What are you doing" I asked in a threatening voice landing behind he girl that had asked for help and in front of her chaser's causing the girl behind me to stop. I could tell that she was tired. Her breathing was shallow even though she was trying to keep it normal.

"Get out of the way, this is none of your business" said a boy with navy blue chakra.

"It is when you gang up on one person with the intent on beating them up" I replied.

"If you won't move than we'll have to move you" said a girl with yellow chakra.

"How about this, if you beat me I'll let you go on with your business, but if I beat all of you than you will have to leave her alone for good" I said

"Deal" said the girl with everyone attacking

"tch cake" I said disappearing and than reappearing behind each of them and knocking them out.

"Are you ok?" I ask the girl

"Y-Yes t-thank you" she said

"No problem I'm Sakura" I said pulling down my hood revealing my eyes and hair.

"I-I'm H-Hinata" Hinata said

"Where those suppose to be your friends" I asked pointing at the unconscious people.

"N-No I-I don't h-have any f-friends" Hinata said sadly

"While Hinata I haven't known you for more than two minutes, but I know that your just like me so if you wanted I could be your first friend, and you could be my first human fiend" I said smiling

"really" Hinata asked "I'd love that, but I have to ask how did you know where I was if you are blind?" ust now noticing that I was blind

"I can see people's chakra signature allowing me to locate where they are" I said

"That's so cool" she said

"Hey where do you go to school?" I asked

"Konaha middle" she replied

"Well than I'll see you tomorrow in school, uhhh so to speak, I start there tomorrow" I said happy that even though I didn't want to go to school I wouldn't be alone

"That is so great, but I get picked on in school so I don't think you should tell people that where friends" said Hinata sadly

"Your my friend and my past has probably been worse than some teasing that I will get in school, and don't worry if kids are mean to you than I'll just have to knock some sense into them" I said

"Thank you you are very kind" said Hinata

Hey it's a little past dinner time, so how about we find my mom and grab something to eat" I said

"K" she replied following me

"Mom" I called out walking into the Hokage's office

"Sakura should we be in here this is the Hokage's office" asked Hinata nerveously

"Of course we can since my mom is the new Hokage we won't get in trouble" I said

"Really? you are so lucky" Hinata said

"Sakura where have you been I've been worried sick, and whose your friend?" asked mom smiling at Hinata

"I was helping Hinata here with some bullies and we became friends along the way" I said rubbing my head sheepishly

"Well that's great honey. Are you two hungry, we could go out for ramen again" asked mom

"I'm hungry what about you Hinata"

"I'm hungry as well" replied Hinata

"Well than let's go" mom said grabbing our hands and dragged us to the ramen stand.

"I didn't sense the boy that was here yesterday" I thought as we got to Ichiraku's.

While we where eating me and Hinata talked. I found out that at school people picked on Hinata because they thought she was weak, but the truth was that she never showed her true strength because she didn't like people making a big deal over a little thing such as how strong someone is.

"It was nice to meet you Hinata" mom said

"It was nice to meet you as well" Hinata said bowing

"Hey Hinata since we are both going to the same place tomorrow why don't we meet here at Ichiraku's and walk together" I asked

"Sure, see you tomorrow than" said Hinata walking off

"I am glad you made a friend that respects elders an is very sweet" mom said

"Yea and she's my first human friend too!" I said happily

"You know I as going to wait and tell you,but I think that tellin you the good news now when your so happy would be better" said mom smiling

"moooommmm what did you do this time" I asked

"I know how much you want to be an ANBU, so you have 6 months to train for the ANBU exam. oh and if Hinata would like to try as well she can take it with you" said mom smiling

"OH MY GOD MOM YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST MOM IN THE WORLD I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH" I said clinging to her

"I know now come on it's your bedtime" om said

twitch "I DON'T NEED A BEDTIME" I said pouting

"I don't care now go to bed" said mom shooing me off

"Fine" I said heading off towards the woods "g'night mom" I yelled

"G'night Sakura" mom yelled back

----------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY DUNDUNDUNNNN-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up around 5 a.m. and got ready for jail...excuse me I meant school (not). I had to go to mom's house since the forest didn't have a shower, and the fact that didn't have my cloths with me otherwise I would have washed off in the lake. Mom had already gone to work, but left me my favorite out fit which consisted of a black skirt that went up to my thigh's with two inch slits on each side with a pair of silver shorts to go under neath it, a black tank top with a dragon on the back, a pair of knee high boot's, black elbow pads, and a pair of gloves with the konaha leaf symbol on a strip of metal. I put on my cloak making sure it covered most of my face and making sure I had my weapons and bag headed out to meet Hinata at Ichiraku's making sure to avoid as many people as possible.

I saw Hinata's lavender colored chakra signature and walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata" I said

"Hello Sakura, ready to go" Hinata asked

"Not really but I don't have a choice now do I" I said

"No not really"

"Oh well...hey I almost forgot my mom said that if you wanted to 6 months from yesterday we can take the ANBU exams" I said

"Oh that is great then I wont have to go to that horrible school anymore" Hinata said happily "wait but aren't we to young I mean I'm 12 and your 12" sked Hinata

"Your never to young to take them" I said

"Yes than once I pass I can take over the world mwuahahahahaha"

"Hinata your weird" I said laughing

"and proud of it" she said laughing as well

"Well where her pretty small isn't it" Hinata said once we got to school

"yeah especially with those three pink elephants standing over there" I said sarcastically

"Sorry you could move around o well that I forgot you where blind" she said

"It's ok I was just pulling your leg" I said

"Class is gonna start in ten minutes do you want to go in now" asked Hinata

"Sure we can get seats next to each other" I said

"...crap everyone is staring at me aren't they" I asked

"nooooo what gave that away" Hinata replied

"You know your a little evil at some points when your not acting all shy and innocent" I said

"Who? Me? Never" Hinata said causing us both to burst out laughing

We had just gotten into the room when I noticed a familiar chakra, actually three familiar chakra's

"Hey Hinata why is Akamaru here?" I ask

"He belongs to Kiba, and Akamaru goes almost everywhere with Kiba" she said.

"Well he's alone right now, and I want to go talk to him" I said

"Kiba?"

"No Akamaru...oh sorry I forgot to mention that I can talk to animals" I said

"Ok one word c.o.o.l" Hinata said

"Hey Akamaru" I said

"Sakura your here now you can meet Kiba. Kib..." Akamaru started

"Not now Akamaru maybe later" I said

"Fine but he does want to meet you. He said that you sound really nice because ol him aout you" Akamaru said

"Fine I guess you could bring him with you this afternoon" I said

"yay" Akamaru said walking off to go tell Kiba the good news

"That was awesome" Hinata said "Uh o the bells gonna ring in like two minutes we better find a set"

"Is the back ok with you Hinata" I asked

"Yeah I don't like sitting up front anyways" Hinata replied

We sat in the far back right hand corner where almost no one could see us

"Hey Hinata do you know who that kid is" I asked pointing at the pale purple chakra of the person that had attacked me two days ago

"Yeah that my cousin Neji he's a real prick most of the time" Hinata replied

"Good morning class" said a man with a light blue chakra outline

"Good morning Iruke-sensai" the lass replied

"Today we have new student, Haruno, Sakura" He said

"You must have made a mistake sensai Haruno is the last name of the new Hokage" said a student

"Yes, I know Kira, and she is the Hokage's daughter" Iruka said

"I don't think she is here though" said a snobby sounding girl

"Yes she is you just don't see her, but I do. Please miss Haruno come intoduce yourself" Iruka said

"Might as well get this over with" I murmured to Hinata before disappearing in a wave of sakura petals and reappearing beside Iruka-sensai

Immediatly a chorus of whispers started some saying how I didn't look like the Hokage's daughter and others commenting on how I was dressed "Please say some things about yourself" he said

I just stood there

"Please miss Haruno say some things about yourself" he repeated

I just turned my head in is direction and faced the class again

"screw this" I thought disappearing and then reappearing next to Hinata.

"Ok then class today we are going to be learning about channeling our chakra to give our strength to give us a little extra boost. It's not much of a boost but it will do a good job knocking your enemy down. We will be going outside for this lesson and I want miss Haruno to be our first voulenteer" he said while leading the class outside.

"How can I be the voulanteer when I didn't even say anything" I asked Hinata.

"For him voulanteer means victim" Hinata said

"I see"

"Now class I don't expect any of you to be as strong as I am, but at least try a break a tree" he said while punching a small tree making it split in half.

"wow" everyone but Sakura said

"He calls that strength, I could do that when I was six" I said

"Hinata when he asks me to do that could you ask him to tell everyone to move back at least 41 feet please" I asked Hinata

"Sure" Hinata said

"Now Sakura would you please come up her and show us how strng you are" asked mr. boastful

"Sakura asked me to ask you to tell everyone to move back at least 41 feet" Hinata said quietly

"Alright everyone I don't see a need t do this, but let's amuse her and move back 41 feet" said mr. over the top ego

With everyone snickering they all stepped back 41 feet.

"This should be easy" I thought as I slammed my foot into the ground causing a huge cloud of dust to go flying into the air

"OH MY GOD" everyone said once the dust disappeared

Where my heel had hit a crater that was 40 feet wide and 20 feet deep had appeared

"That was amazing miss Haruno I am sorry that I had doubted you" said Iruka-sansai as I got out of the crater and walked over to Hinata

"You did great, can you teach me how to do that" asked Hinata

"Sure why not" I said

"yay" Hinata said hugging me

"ack H-Hinata c-can't breath" I said

"well well well looks like the loser made a friend" sad a snobby girl with a plain blue chakra signture

"Why don't you leave that loser and come be friends with me Sakura. I am the most popular girl in school after all" she said

"Come on Hinata let's go" I said walking towards the school

"Ok" Hinata said following me

"Well the dog always follows it's master" the girl said

"You know what why don't you shut up, or better yet let me shut you up" I said putting a silencng jutsu on her

She started to run around trying to call for help, but all that came out where some muffled screams.

"Nice one" Hinata said

"I know" I said

"That was some strength you showed back there" a voice said from behind me.

"Thanks Neji" I said noticing it was him because of his pale purple chakra.

"Fight me" he said

"Sure why not" I said throwing a kunai at him, and with that the fight began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL - to much typing fingers are gonna fall off

Neji - hugs LL it's ok

LL - awkward, but I'm happy

Neji - please R&R for LL she typed all night to finish this by the 17th

LL - yeah and don't expect another one as long as this


	5. Chapter 5

Lunar-Locket - yay new chapter finally 

Sasuke - finally

LL - SIT

Sasuke - (smashes to the ground)

LL - hahaha thank you kaede for the prayer beads ''inuyaha''

Kaede - Ye are welcome child

LL - I own Naruto in my dreams but not in real life

------------------------------------------------------------chapter 5-------------------------------------------------------------

A group had gathered around with students and teachers alike. Apperantly the fight news spread in the school because soon all the teachers that had been teaching in the academy with the other genine wanted them to see a real ninja fight, and that is how it became an official battle procter and all.

"Listen up whoever wins this battle immediatly gets out of any quizes for the rest of the year" our proctor, Genma, said

"On my word do anything to take your opponent down that doesn't involve the death of your opponent. If I feel the fight is getting out of hand I will step in and stop the match. If you feel that you cannot continue the match than you may forefit otherwise last one standing wins...GO" Genma yelled signalling the start of the match.

Metal clashed against metal as we both threw our kunai that met in midair. I gave him a good roundhouse kick to the head causing him to stumble, but not fall. He ran at me with two kunai in his hands and was able to just barely scratch my arm. I then went through a series of simple handseals and yelled 'SNAKE OF FIRE'. A huge snake came out of the ground on fire and charged at Neji. He was able to mostly dodge it, but it had gotten his left leg which made it harder for him to move around.

"That's it" he said "GENTLE FIST 64 PALMS"he yelled and blocked off al of my chakra points.

I fell to the ground with a thud.

"I win" he said

"Sure in your dreams you win" I said causing him to turn around and stare at me like I was a ghost.

"w-what, you shouldn't be able to move" he sai surprised

"poof"

"A substatution justsu how did I not realize that" he thought.

I threw a few shuriken at him, but he dodged it just in time only o throw one right back at me at an amazing speed

'RIIIIIP'

"crap I thought as his shuriken ripped my hood revealing my bright pink hair and dull green unseeing eyes.

"y-y-your blind, but how? you fight like you actually can see!" Neji said just as shocked as the rest of the school minus Hinata.

"That's for me and Hinata to to know and you to never find out" I said from behind him knocking him out.

"Come on Hinata I want to go fix my hood" I yelled jumping onto a nearby roof and heading to my mom's house.  
"COMING" she yelled than started to follow m

"This sucks I didn't want people to know that I was blind" I mumbled to Hinata while finishing up my hood

"Why not" she asked

"Because people will treat me like I'm some crippled weak pathetic person" I replied

"But they saw you fight they think that you are strong NOT weak" Hinata said

"Doesn't matter. When people see some one with a disibility they think that that person can't fend for themselves" I said

"Well than you'll just have to prove them wrong" Hinata said while smirking.

"So true" I replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL - please R&R...

Itachi - ...or else


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT READ ANYWAY

I just want your vote if you think Sakura should get her sight back from some sort of accident she has. If you vote yes than she won't get her sight back for about 5 to 7 more chapters, but she wont tell anyone until a few chapters after

so vote

does she get her sight back

or does she remain blind 


	7. Chapter 7

Lunar-Locket - tired. so. tired. (falls asleep) 

Shikamaru - ha the sleeping potion worked (grins evilly and runs off with Lunar-Locket)

Sakura - SHIKAMARU PUT LUNAR-LOCKET DOWN

Shikamru - NEVER SHE IS MINE

Tenten - SHIKAMARU LET HER GO NOW

Shikamaru - MINE!!!!

Tenten, Sakura - (chases after Shikamaru and an unconcious Lunar-Locket)

Shino - this should take awhile...Lunar-Locket doesn't own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------chapter 6---------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you two" our teacherAsume asked once we walked into the classroom.

"She probably couldn't find her way here said a girl named Kita

"Yeah she probably fell all the way here" said Kita's friend Nika

"Why don't you both shut up. She could beat you up at any time if she wanted to" said Hinata boldly

"Well look at that the jelly fish got a backbone" said Nika

"Yeah, maybe she might learn to fight as well" said Kita

"You know what Hinata why don't you take care of these weaklings and show em' what your made of" I said

"Yeah right, this weakling beating us as if" said Kita

"You know what I think I will, Iruke-sensai can we use the same rules as you did with Sakura and Neji please" Hinata asked

"Yes and the same prize as well" he replied

"Sweet, let's get this over withNika" Kita said

-------------------------------------------------------------2 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------

"awwwww did I knock you out? I'm sorry that a weakling like me won" Hinata said while standing over a badly bruised Nika and Kita

"Good job Hinata" I said giving her a high-five

"I know, and this is great we both get out of quizzes for the rest of the year" Hinata said happily

"Good job Hinata" someone said from behind me

"Thank you Neji" Hinata said

"So you've finally woken up you jerk" I said angrily facing him

"Me? What did I do?" Neji asked truly confuzzled (xP)

"BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYONE KNOW'S THAT I'M BLIND" I yeled at him

"What's so bad about that" asked the stoic Hyuuga

"Now that everyone knows that I'm blind they think that I'm weak" I replied

"But you're not. The way you fought it was like you could actually see. You deceived even my byakugan. I know you are strong, Hinata knows you are strong, your mom knows that you are strong, and most importantly YOU know that you are strong" he said

"...thank you" I said walking off with Hinata close behind thinking of what he said

"OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MOST NEJI HAS EVER SAID" Hinata said highly shocked

"Hinata" I said

"yes"

"your weird" I said

"AND PROUD OF IT" she replied

"come on school's over and I promised Akamaru I would play with him and his friends, and apperiantly Kiba as well so your coming with me" I said

"But Akamaru is a dog, what games can you play with a dog?" Hinata asked

"why hide n' seek of course" I said walking off towards the forest

"Of course why didn't I think of that" Hinata said sarcastically

"whatever" I replied

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino - ummmmm Tenten and Sakura still haven't gotten Lunar-Locket back and now Hinata, Temari, and Ino are now helping get her back while Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba are helping him get her to stay with him...I don't really care what they do so long as Lunar-Locket doesn't die...sooooo Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten,Ino,Hinata,Temari,and Tenten -LET GO OF LUNAR-LOCKET RIGHT NOW SHIKAMARU 

Shikamaru - NEVER SHE'S MINE

Shino- Lunar-locket is still asleep and still doesn't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Akamaru, Cosmos, Shimmer, Nashii and I guess Kiba" I said awkwardly once I got to the spot where we normally play

"Hey Sakura" Akamaru, Nashii, Shimmer, and Cosmos said

"Hello Sakura Akamaru been talking about you for so long I'm happy to finally meet you" Kiba said while shaking my hand

"It's nice to meet you to" I said while shaking his hand back

"SAKURA NEXT TIME DON'T TRY TO BE FUNNY AND LEAVE ME IN SOME RANDOM PLACE IN THE WOODS" Hinata yelled once she found me

"who me? never" I said sarcastically

"NEVER MY AS...o-oh h-hey K-K-Kiba I d-didn't see y-you t-there" Hinata stuttered just now realizing Kiba was here

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said kindly

"Who's your friend?" Shimmer asked

"This is Hinata...hold on a sec I just had a brilliant idea" I said while pulling out a scroll and putting some words on it.

Once I finished I gave the scroll to Hinata and told her to hold it in front of her mouth. I did a set of complicated hand signs and said "tongue of the beast"

"What happened?" asked Hinata and Kiba

"I made it so that you can talk to animals as well as understand them" I said

"Sweet, Akamaru say something cute" Hinata said

"Woof" Akamaru barked

"Sakura it didn't work" complained Hinata

"That's because he actually said woof that time" I said glaring at Akamaru

"humph, fine then something cute" Akamaru said

"YAY IT WORKED, but how long does it last?" Hinata asked

"Until I cancel it" I replied

"Yay" Hinata yelled, and at that we started with our game of hide n' seek

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Akamaru, Nashii, Shimmer, Cosmos, Kiba" me and Hinata yelled after playing Hide n' seek for four long hours

"Bye" they yelled back while walking off

"That was fun I'm glad you and Kiba came today" I said as we walked out of the forest.

"Yeah Kiba is really nice" Hinata said causing her chakra to spike a little

"Hinata...do you like Kiba" I asked slyly

"W-what n-no way" She replied

"Ha, your lying" I said

"Ok fine I do like Kiba, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL HIM" Hinata yelled

"Ok fine cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my blind eyes" I said

"Good now-" "HINATA DUCK" I yelled interrupting her and pushing her down to the ground just barely avoiding a kunai.

I concentrated trying to find out where the people's chakra was

"God dammit are you guy's that big of sore losers" I yelled while glaring at two chakra's in the forest

"While it look's like the cripple got lucky" Kita said while walking out of the forest with Nika behind her

'sigh' Let's get this over with" I said while getting into a fighting stance

"Your right let's get this over with" Nika said while pulling out a walkie talkie and said into it "attack"

50 Guy's came out of the forest and stood behind Nika and Kita

"Well it looks like your out numbered, so what are you gonna do now" Kita asked smugly

"I don't know I mean how am I suppose to take on big, strong, tuff guys" I said seductively while taking off my hood making my eye's really big and walked over to one of the guys and stared up at him innocently.

"That's it I'm out" The guy said while walking off with 20 other guys who refused to hurt us.

Hinata after catching onto what I was doing followed along.

"Your right Sakura we wouldn't stand a chance against them" Hinata said with big pearl colored eyes that started to water over with fake tears

"That's it I'm not going to hurt sweet girl's like Hinata and Sakura, and if you try you'll have to go through me" a guy said while walking over to stand in front of us.

One by one the remaining guys walked over and stood in front of us.

Now only Nika and Kita where left. Furious that the guys weren't on their side anymore they stomped off, but not before saying "Fine you won this round, but we will get our revenge"

"Thank you for protecting us" Hinata an I said sweetly

"You are welcome. and don't worry we'll protect you from now on" they said

"Awwww that is so sweet would you like to walk us home?" I asked

"OF COURSE" they yelled following either in front behind or beside us

"Hey Sakura since we don't have school tomorrow do you want to stay over at my house tonight" Hinata asked as we where walking

"I'd love to" I replied

We stopped off at my house to grab some cloths and tell my mom where I was going then started off toward Hinata's house. Surprisingly the guys where still with us when we got to Hyuuga compound.

We each gave the guys a kiss on the cheek, said goodbye and thank you, and headed into the compound.

"Why did they follow us for so long?" I asked Hinata

"Their probably gonna become our body guards/fan club for some reason" She replied.

"Uhhhh does that mean we will be stalked by crazy guys?" I asked

"Probably" she replied

"greaattt" I said while rolling my eyes as we walked into Hinata's room.

"Ok I might not be able to see, but your room feel's like it's really big" I said

"hehehe that's because it is" She replied

"Sakura would you like to meet my father?" Hinata asked

"Sure since we aren't doing anything else" I replied while throwing my cloak next to the cloths I brought.

"Why do you wear your cloak all the time?" Hinata asked as we walked down a hallway

"It feels weird if I don't wear one when there is a lot of people around, but I'm not wearing it now because it would be rude to show up in front of your father with one on when I am staying in his house" I said

"Man my dad's gonna want to adopt you by tomorrow" Hinata said

"Well who wouldn't want to adopt me" I said sarcastically

"I don't know" Hinata said causing us both to burst out laughing

As we turned onto another hallway I felt like eyes where watching me

"Hinata why does it feel like people are watching me yet I only feel chakra's in other room's of the house?" I asked

"Probably because there are" She replied

"Huh?" I asked

"Our clan's blood limit the byakuugan allows us to see through things" explained Hinata

"...so your clan is full of perverts?" I asked

"...I don't...think so" Hinata said unsure

"I'm sleeping with one eye open" I said

We finally made it to the end of a long hallway that had a door leading into a big room which Hinata knocked on

"Enter" a masculine voice commanded from the other side of the door

"Hello father I would like to introduce you to my friend Sakura. She is the daughter of the new Hokage, and I have invited her to stay the night" Hinata said introducing me to her father causing me to bow in respect

"Hello Sakura it is nice to meet you my name is Hiashi Hyuuga" He said politely

"It is very nice to meet you Hiashi-sama. Thank you for letting me stay in your beautiful home" I said obviously sucking up

"Well you are very welcome, and I hope your stay here is as pleasant as you are" Hiashi said happy to have such a polite girl staying with them for the night

"Thank you I'm sure I will" I said while bowing and letting Hinata lead me out to the hallway

"Suck up" Hinata said as we got into the hallway

"I know it's a gift really" I replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino- plz R&R


	9. Important Authors Note: Please Read All

Lunar-Locket: ok this isn't a real chapter and I am sooo sorry for it but I don't have much of a choice since my computer had an um...fatal system crash hehehe but it's not my fault it's my dad's because even though I lock my computer with my own password he somehow gets in because he insisted that I need some stupid files that I had been just fine without, and right after he touches it it crashes. In fact he's been through almost 6 laptops in the last year because of all the crap he puts on them even though I tell him it's bad. Oh and the reason I was able to put this up is because I'm on my brothers computer and I can only us it between 2:30 am-7:00 am and I'm tired then. Anyway I will try to update soon since I know it's been months since I've updated ANY of my stories, but on the bright side I've got the next five chapters ready for each of my stories as well as about 20 new ones that I have come up with so YAY. Oh and I have also found a new favorite anime called Shugo Chara and have created a story for it so any of my loyal readers that like my stories as well as Naruto should go check out this show, and if you already watch it PLEASE if you know where I can find any episode 40 and up thats subbed in english PLEASE tell me. Thank you. 


	10. real chapter w

Temari,Hinata, Ino, Tenten,Sakura- HA WE GOT HER BACK!! runs past with me still asleep

Shikamaru- NOOOOOOO!! runs past with chouji,neji,naruto,sasuke,gaara,kiba,and kanuro following

Shino-...sigh when are they gonna figure out thats a shadow clone

LL- pops head out of a trashcan shhhhhh it took me long enough to get away from Shikamaru I don't want them finding me again

Shino-whatever LL doesn't own Naruto

LL-sadly

Temari-HEY ITS A SHADOW CLONE

Sakura-THERE SHE IS GET HER

LL-GAHHHH jumps out of trashcan and runs away from the crazy stalkers

--

We where heading back to Hinata's room when I felt Neji's chakra nearby.

"Does Neji live here with you?" I asked curiously

"Yeah all the Hyuuga's live in the same compound" Hinata replied

"Oh" was all I was able to reply with

We turned a corner to the final hallway that led to Hinata's when I felt about 50 chakra's present around me and not one of the felt familiar

Hinata stopped causing me to stop as well as I shifted uncomfortably

"What are you all doing?" Hinata asked the people

"We came to greet our beautiful guest" a guy with seafoam green chakra said before walking over to me and kissing my hand

"My name is Hizu and as you can tell I'm the best looking Hyuuga out of them all" he said with I was guessing a smirk on his face

"You idiot" I heard Hinata mumble before pushing her way inbetween the two of us.

"Hizu in case your to blind to tell Sakura can't see" Hinata said as if he was stupid

I could feel all of the people in the hallway now stairing at me making goosebumps appear all over my skin.

"But then how where you able to defeat Neji?" he asked highly confused

"I can see people's chakras and since everyone has a different chakra pattern from each other I can figure out who and where the person is" I said quietly as I moved closer to Hinata.

"That.is.awesome" Hizu said.

Suddenly I was surrounded by all the people who where asking questions right and left. I was trying to make my way over to Hinata who had been pushed away from me, but the people wouldn't move

I felt as though I was about to faint when a voice boomed out telling them to leave me alone and go about their own business.

They all grumbled and complained but agreed any way and as soon as they where all gone I fell to the floor trembling

"SAKURA" Hinata yelled as she ran over to me

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"to many people " I mumbled as I tried to stand back up

"Well then your gonna want to thank Neji, he got rid of them for you" Hinata said as she helped me stand up

I faced Neji's chakra pattern with a small smile on my face

"Thank you Neji" I said feeling a little dizzy

"Your welcome" was all he replied with before walking off leaving me and Hinata alone once again

"Sakura are you ok your looking a little pale" Hinata said while feeling my head

"and your burning up you need to lie down" she said before leading me into her bedroom and lying me down on her bed.

"Stay here I'll go get one of the medics in the hospital wing to come and look at you" Hinata said before quickly walking out.

My skin felt as if it was on fire and my head was pounding. I heard Hinata come in and said it would be ok before I passed out

--

Shino-ok LL left me a note to read to you before she ran off it says sorry the chapter was kinda short but I'm trying to update all of my stories so im making the next chapter in all of them kinda short but after that they will hopefully get longer...ok then

LL-NOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!! runs across screen with her stalkers following

Shino- plzz R&R 


End file.
